degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Team
LATER THAT NIGHT IN KIERAN AND DAMIAN'S HOTEL ROOM Lizzy: 'I can't fucking believe she would do that to us. '''Kieran: '''What did she do? I was too busy getting another restraining order filed under my name. '''Tori: '''She ditched us for Iwatobi! '''Kieran: '''Well if Gou was my girlfriend I would ditch you guys for Iwatobi too. '''Lizzy slaps Kieran. ' 'Lizzy: '''Shut up! I would understand if it was just her and Makoto but bringing his whole swim team?! There's gotta be some rule against that in Team Code. '''Tori: '''There is. Section 7 sub article 12. '''Gegi: '''You guys are overreacting. So she left us for one date with her boyfriend and his friends. What's the big problem? '''Lizzy: '''You're completely missing the point. This isn't about a date with her supposed boyfriend. It's about our team member fraternizing with the enemy! '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy, I'm almost 100% sure if Nagisa asked you out you'd be ditching us too. '''Damian: '''I know if Rei-chan asked me out I'd be all over that dick. '''Lizzy: '''No I wouldn't! Unlike ASH over there, I actually know what TEAM means! *she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair* '''Tori: '''Yeah. It's like she forgot all about it. '''Gegi: '''You guys need to learn to let people go. Just because we're on a team, doesn't mean that we always have to be together. Ash is dating Makoto. It's no big deal! She's hanging out with his team. It's no big deal! It's not like she's selling out all of our information about the relay. She's not that type of person! '''Damian: '''I agree with Gegi. There's no way our Ash would do that. '''Yazzy: '''She isn't that type of person. '''Lizzy: '''Whatever. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow. '''Tori: '''Yeah, same. '''Tori and Lizzy exit and go to their rooms. ' '''Kieran: '''Those two really are overreacting. '''Yazzy: '''In a way, I can see where they are coming from. I mean, it didn't irritate me as much as it did them, but it kinda pissed me off. '''Damian: '''The thing that is really irking me is that I know Ash. She wouldn't bring an entire swim team on her date. '''Gegi: '''I agree. It's just not like her to do that. Unless she's trying to prove something... '''IN ASH AND LIZZY'S HOTEL ROOM Lizzy sits on her bed and turns on the TV. A frown is on her face. Ash walks in. ' '''Ash: '''Hey.... '''Lizzy turns the TV volume up and Ash cuts the tv off. ' '''Lizzy: '''Turn the TV back on. '''Ash: '''No! Why are you so mad at me?! '''Lizzy: '''Because you're literally sleeping with the enemy. '''Ash: '''You had no problem with this two days ago! Why is it such a big deal now? '''Lizzy: '''Two days ago it was just you and Makoto. Not you and Makoto and his whole fucking team! '''Ash: '''It doesn't matter! You know I wouldn't do anything to jeapordize our chances of winning! I'm not that type of person! '''Lizzy: '''I would expect Kieran to do something like this because he loves women so much he'd ditch any of us for one, but not you. '''Ash: '''I didn't do anything! *she throws her hands up in the air* '''Lizzy: '''You keep telling yourself that. *Lizzy cuts off the light and gets under the covers and turns away from Ash* '''Ash: '''Fine! You know what? I brought the whole entire fucking team myself. I invited them! '''Lizzy: '''Why would you do that? '''Ash: '''Because Makoto is GAY. Yes he's gay. Fucking gay. Gay gay gay! G-A-Y. I'm his damn beard and he was fucking asking me to make Haru jealous. So I invited Haru and Nagisa and Rei came! Do you see what I'm doing now? '''Lizzy: '''I knew it. *she jumps up and hugs Ash* I knew because I eavesdropped on you and Makoto while you were talking. I just wanted to see how long it took you to admit it to me. '''Ash: '''You're evil. '''Lizzy: '''Thank you. ~~ '''OKAY YES THIS WASN'T AS COMICAL AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE BUT WHATEVER I THINK THERES GONNA BE TWO MORE EPISODES POSSIBLY MAYBE I'LL WRITE A SECOND SEASON TUNE IN FOR THE SECOND TO LAST EPISODE ''' '''11/26/14 Category:Blog posts